The present invention relates to an electronic board device, of the type comprising:                a rack;        a chassis that can be removably inserted into the rack according to a direction of insertion of the chassis into the rack;        at least one electronic board that can be removably inserted into the chassis according to a direction of insertion of the or each board into the chassis;        at least one electrical board connector fixed to the chassis, the or each board comprising an electrical board connector adapted to be connected up with the or each board connector of the chassis when the or each board is inserted into the chassis; and        at least one electrical output connector fixed to the rack, the or each board comprising an electrical output connector adapted to be connected up with the or each output connector of the rack, when, the or each board having been inserted into the chassis beforehand, the chassis is inserted into the rack.        
Document FR-A-2 743 977 discloses a device of the abovementioned type, in which the board connectors of the chassis are fixed to a board secured to the chassis, called a motherboard, on the side of the chassis opposite the output connectors of the rack, and the removable boards, called daughterboards, are equipped with board connectors and output connectors arranged on opposite edges of the or each daughterboard.
This device facilitates the connection of the output connectors of the daughterboards and of the rack when the chassis is being inserted.
Nevertheless, with such a device, to remove a daughterboard, for example with a view to replacing it, it is necessary to remove the chassis from the rack, and to remove the daughterboard from the chassis. This complicates daughterboard maintenance or replacement operations.
An object of the invention is to propose an electronic board device facilitating the insertion and extraction of a board or a chassis containing one or more boards.